madly in love
by Sunken Sun
Summary: Oneshotfic. One night Tyson gets bored while doing his homework, when he suddenly finds out that he's in love with a burger! At this point Hilary decides to confess her deep love for Tyson and the arthor herself makes an apperance.


**SunkenSun got bored, SunkenSun wrote a little one shot fic, you got to be really nuts to like this I guess, so read, I'll give cookie, review and I'll give two cookies!  
no flames thought, burned cookies don't taste any good. **

Romelius(sick imaginery sheepilicious friend): SunkenSun don't own beyblade.

* * *

Tyson grumble loudly, he hates homework, not did he just hate it.... he despised it! (creepy music) he leans over his blank paper again. How the heck is he suppose to make a three lines long paper on IQ?! He don't even know the meaning of that word! God damn it!

His gaze goes from blank paper to lexicon where the answer was written in exactly three lines, but he don't seem to understand that.  
Tyson glares at the hamburger, his hamburger. Beautiful fat burger with greasy cheese, he grabs the plate and looks down on the burger, it looks tasty, but he can't' seem to make himself to take a bite of it. It looks so Jummy, but a feeling within tells him not to eat greasy fat burger with cheesy overheated cheese.

Confused by this new feeling he slowly begin to realize that he loves burger, and somehow he just know that burger loves him back.

Tyson bends down and kisses burger on its greasiest and most disgusting cheesy point.

Pretty Burger, he loved Burger, he and burger would be together forever. He knows that, their love will conquer everything! (heroic and melodramatic music) even expansion date  
_(a/n: the date when product goes out on date, sort of headblock now, positive that can't be correct word)_  
The door to his room opens and Hilary enter the room, she looks at Tyson, whom gets sour when he get interrupted in his love with Burger.

"Tyson, I have to confess something!" she cry and throw herself at him. "I love you! I always have and I always will!"

Tyson gets disgusted by this news, how dare she? To come and make love confessions when he was busy proclaiming his love for Burger, that was not acceptable!

Tyson decides to kick Hilary out and plan wedding for him and Burger, but unluckily Hilary suddenly wraps her arms around him, so Burger drops to the floor.

"no!" Tyson screams and bends down to rescue his dear Burger, but manages somehow to end up kissing Hilary instead; they roll down on the floor. Almost squishing Burger to certain death (all thought Burgers usually is dead) but in the sweet experience to kiss Hilary Tyson forgets about Burger for now.

She is to be lying smashed into the floor, lonely, cold and crying cheesy tears as Tyson and Hilary rolls on and under the bed.

But Tyson haven't forgotten Burger any long. Ashamed he lets go of Hilary and peers out under the bed to see Burger lying by the desk, her top bread has fallen of, she seems awfully hurt. Poor, poor Burger, Tyson thinks for himself. Leaving Hilary and coming Burger to its rescue!

"oh, Burger! Burger! Don't hate me, don't leave me! I love you!" Tyson cries in despair as he picks up Burger in his hands and starts crying.  
Luckily Burger love Tyson too highly to be jealous of Hilary for long to Tyson's great relief.

"I love you Burger, love only you!" Tyson mumbled over taken by Burgers great forgiveness.  
Hilary crawls confused out the bed, looking on the break of crying at Tyson kissing Burger once more on its greasy melted cheese.  
"Tyson?" she whimper loudly "don't you love me in return?"

"no, I love burger!" Tyson says happily in response. Hilary starts crying, Sunken Sun whom got no idea where she came from starts singing some weird song she makes up while singing.

"oh! I can't live with this! I am going to kill myself!" Hilary says merrily, and run off to nearest cliff.

Tyson shrug and continue to make a love poem for Burger, as Kai suddenly comes in the window.  
"where's Hilary?" he ask, Sunken Sun whimper and jumps under bed for no reason.  
"she went to kill herself" Tyson say unconcerned

"what, you must save her!" Kai yell hysterical

"why should I do it? I love Burger!" Tyson protest.

"because I don't love Burger" Kai explain as it is the most obvious reason, which is not because it don't have any logic in it. But Tyson not knowing what IQ is and defiantly not knowing having any runs off. Leaving Burger in a mess, Burger is not sure if it want to forgive Tyson for this one.

"Yey! Finally alone!" Kai say giggerish and pulls out Sunken Sun from the bed, and starts kissing her.

Sunken Sun gets mad! Slaps Kai, for in her vision Kai should only kiss Melody form "blossoms of melodies" and secondly she's in fact married to Charlie Simpsons from Busted of some weird reason, she can't remember getting married.  
But she is! Okey! Sunken Sun is big-time married to Charlie, uhm, Charlie.... Sunken Sun gets dreamy look and has to be taken out of the story.

Now as Kai suddenly is alone, he gets hungry……

-------------------------

Three hours later Tyson returns, he has failed rescuing Hilary after shouting

"God Hilary your ass is enormous from this angle!"

and then dropping her because he felt he was unfaithful to Burger staring at other gals ass. Then he also remembered Burger that he had left alone, oh no, she had to be falling apart of grief by now. So then Hilary was doomed and fell from very big height tower appearing from no where.

Then Tyson ran like mad to his home, just to find out that Burger was gone.

- the end-

* * *

**Does anyone but me find humour in this? hope so! yey! I'm mentally disturbed, weeee, I can fly! **

yours forever  
noneburgereating  
Charliefrue:  
SunkenSun! woho! I totally suck!


End file.
